The demand for digital broadcasting reception and very high-speed multimedia services using a satellite is sharply increasing in the current mobile environment. In response to the increasing demand, many satellites are being launched.
For the direct satellite broadcasting, video data, audio data and/or data for broadcasting are compressed according to proper digital compression standards, and such data are encoded and multiplexed. The multiplexed data are modulated by a proper modulating method, and are transmitted via an RF carrier signal. The satellite broadcasting is transmitted generally within a Ku-bandwidth, a C-band, or a KA-band, and an antenna for receiving satellite broadcasting is installed outdoors to receive a transmitted signal. Also, a relay called a gap filler is installed in a poor reception area such as an underground or a tunnel to allow uninterrupted reception of a satellite broadcasting signal.
A signal received by the antenna for receiving the satellite broadcasting is modulated to an intermediate frequency by a low noise block (LNB). The LNB may be installed together with the antenna or separately from the antenna. Thereafter, the received signal is outputted through a set-top box installed indoors.